Isaac Winchester
Isaac John Winchester (born July 24th 2022) is a human and hunter as well as a member of the Men of Letters with his twin sister Elizabeth. He and his sister are members of the Winchester family and the children of Dean Winchester. Despite being raised by Dean, Sam and Castiel as non-hunters were they bought into the family business later on when a vampire killed their babysitter and kidnapped the 16 year old Elizabeth to a portal to hell in order to sell her off to Nylora. Physical Appearance Isaac is a lean young man of medium stature who has pale skin, brown hair and honey-brown eyes. He is known for having moles all over his face, neck, and body, and his hair is usually gelled into a messy style. His choice in clothing leans toward pieces that are comfortable and casual, such as hoodies, flannel button-ups, baseball-style t-shirts, and slim-cut jeans with Vans sneakers or Converse high-tops. Personality Since his first appearance had Isaac been a snarky, mischievous, sarcastic and sassy male. Despite his childish behavior is he very clever and a skilled hunter capable to take charge when needed. He is not so open about his nerdy ways like his sister, though he is the one responsible for the research. He is movie profy and often makes references regarding his favorite movies like the Hunger games, Harry Potter, The shining, Saw or Ironman. He is very protective of Lizzie . This had been proven when he made a deal with a demon to enter Hell not knowing if he will be able to rescue her. They are both very attached to each other and as soon as he woke up from coma and found out that she run off did he spend search for her on his own account. When he got turned into a demon as a part of the deal he made with a demon did he become a psychopathic bloodthirsty killer knowing no limits. Injuring his family members and even nearly killing Lizzie . It had been later on revealed by him that he was in fact using only his strength and did not posses any kind of demon power up. He is a huge food lover and eats once every hour just like his sister. Him and Dean share a attachment to a certain object. While to Dean is was the black 1967 Chevrolet Impala to Isaac it is a baseball bat that Dean bought him when he was six and taught him to play with. He uses for fighting sometimes. It was destroyed in season 3 during a fight against a werewolf. From the end of season 2 to season 3 did he have a girlfriend by the name Stella Charles. He was madly in love with her and even introduced her to his family's hunting life. When he found out that the time of his deal coming to an end came did he leave her and left the town with Lizzie . Despite his nature was he ready to change and quit hunting for her till he realized that he can't escape his destiny. Isaac has a habit of blaming himself for their failures or mistakes. He blamed himself for opening into the crypt and not shielding Lizzie from the power black that broke the seal on her stomach making Nylora detect her. Or about the fact that Lizzie accidentally became a wanted criminal and started a life on the run while he was in coma. Death Overtime did Isaac John die once: * "The end of an era" - Impaled onto a pipe by a demon. Resurrected by Elizabeth Winchester Relationship * Isaac and Lizzie - twins * Isaac and Dean - he views his father as a role model and a hero * Isaac and Sam - he and his uncle have a teasing buddy relationship * Isaac and Castiel - when in time of need does Isaac always turn to him while he sees him like a second father or mother * Isaac and Rob - enemies from the start * Isaac and Stella - lovers * Minor Relationships - other relationships Isaac has had Name * The name Isaac is a boy's name of Hebrew, Aboriginal origin meaning "laughter". * In the Old Testament, Isaac was the long-awaited son of the elderly Sarah and 100-year-old Abraham, so old that their news provoked laughter, giving the name its meaning. * John is a masculine name from the Hebrew name יוֹחָנָן (Yochanan) meaning "YAHWEH is gracious" Trivia * Isaac hates his second name after he learned of his grandfather’s past * Isaac has Chiroptophobia- Fear of bats * As a demon, was he the secondary antagonist in season 3 * Isaac had entered hell * Isaac had a baseball bat that he got from Dean and is very fond off * Isaac 's favorite food is fried rice * Isaac is one of only three people known to be cured of being a demon Category:Main characters Category:Characters who have been resurrected Category:Men of Letters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Hackers and computer experts Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Team Last Hope Category:Kripke family Category:Campbell Family Category:Winchester Family